1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a carriage of the type used for inserting warp beams into a weaving machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A warp beam insertion carriage of this kind is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 1 024 433. It includes a frame which consists of a longitudinal beam and two transverse beams arranged at the ends of the longitudinal beam and made of tubes, so that the result is a rectangular, U-shaped layout, open on one side. A rotating, polygonal shaft is provided in a spaced relationship above the frame on suitable bearings. This shaft extends alongside the longitudinal beam and carries support arms projecting outwardly toward the open side of the frame. The support arms are equipped with recesses on their front ends to accept the journals of the warp beam or beams. The polygonal shaft may be rotated by means of a hydraulic cylinder acting through a lever, and the warp beam may be lifted in this manner.
The present invention concerns not only carriages having this form of embodiment with pivoting support arms, but also carriages having forms of embodiment with bracket-like support arms, generally such as those represented in German Gebrauchsmuster No. 19 43 395.
It is known that warp beam inserting carriages are moved, together with the warp beams, between the rows of weaving machines. This is done manually or by means of a suitable transport device. The carriages are aligned in front of the weaving machine to be charged in the transverse directions of the weaving machines. It has been necessary heretofore to subsequently insert each warp beam inserting carriage to a certain extent in the transverse direction into the weaving machine, so that the warp beam which rests on the support arms can be placed in the warp direction in the correct location onto the corresponding holders in the weaving machine.
It has been necessary to effect this additional displacement manually, because of the narrowness of the aisles between the weaving machines. In view of the weight of the inserting carriage loaded with the warp beam and the need of rotating the guide rollers in place, this additional manual displacement has proved to be difficult operation.